Singing Forever
by Permagate
Summary: Sometimes she wanted nothing but to sing her heart out forever, forgetting her problems in the process. But she certainly didn't mean it literally.


DISCLAIMER : Glee and its characters are not property of mine. I'm rich enough without having those IP in my repertoire, thank you (sarcasm).

267th

"Quinn! I love you! Be my girlfriend?"

It should have been a romantic scene in Rachel's mind, complete with a rose in her hand and donned in a prince suit she had stolen from the drama club. God knows why she only received a glare and open-mouth before her object of affection turned her back mumbling she must be dreaming, proceeding to forget whatever just transpired before her.

Rachel only slumped in disappointment and slugged her way towards the exit, forgetting her obligation to attend classes. Of course, the day would not be complete without a sudden slushie attack, which was Grape-flavored by the way, not bad.

279th

"Quinn! I love you! Be my girlfriend?"

It should have been a romantic scene in Rachel's mind, complete with a tulip in her hand and donned in a prince suit she had stolen from the drama club. God knows why she only received a glare and open-mout before her object of affection turned her back mumbling she must be dreaming, proceeding to forget whatever just traspired before her.

That crossed tulip from her list of flowers to try to hold upon confessing. Rachel was sure she still has three more flowers on that list. She still had hope that any of them would gauge a unique reaction somehow. Optimistic with that thought, she again went outside completely disregarding her status as a student. Her mood went even higher, if possible, when she tasted the slushie she finally received, which had her favorite flavor.

280th

"Quinn! I love you! Be my girlfriend?"

It should have been a romantic scene in Rachel's mind, complete with a sunflower in her hand and donned in a tuxedo she had stolen from the drama club. God knows why she only received a glare and open-mout before her object of affection turned her back mumbling she must be dreaming, proceeding to forget whatever just traspired before her.

Even changing her attire didn't make a difference, maybe Quinn was actually a robot. Her response to everything was already pre-scripted somewhere by someone. Rachel was unable to contain her frustation as she stormed out of the school again. How many days has she skipped school again? She was mulling that on her mind, not caring that a slushie found its way to her head once again.

300th

"Quinn! I... never mind, habit," Rachel couldn't help but to shyly smile to her crush/nemesis. Even if she had seen Quinn in that exact same posture, cloth, and hairstyle gazillion of times (which was exaggarated, but she has her situation to consider in her defense), she still thought of her as the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Unfortunately, the sentiment was not shared by the pregnant girl in front of her.

"What habit, Man-hands?" Quinn gazed at her pointedly with that patented bitch look. Some seconds might have passed before the blond decided that Rachel was not worth her time.

Rachel made sure she evaded the slushie attack this time, since she would (finally) attend her class out of boredom.

365th

"365th..." Rachel still couldn't believe that she was in this situation. It has been a year since... what? Thinking about it only made her want to cry. The door to her room was opened before the familiar face of her daddy appeared.

"Isn't it time for you to go to school, Rachel?"

She only nodded, like usual. Seeing that her daddy wouldn't get any responses anymore, the door was closed, like usual. Rachel only stared to the wall which was devoid of any interest.

It had been a year of... what? Rachel drowned her face to the pillow and cried. And cried. And cried. The night was just about to roll when she fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be different, like literally. Only, when she wake up in the morning and looked outside her door to find her dad fixing the wall for the 366th time, she knew that it wouldn't be that convenient.

She got out of the bed, opened her laptop, and played a random Barbra Streisand song. It never got old. She hummed the tune as she prepared her usual morning routine. But she could feel her sanity began to slip.

This is very much a work-in-progress, shamelessly inspired by let me know what you think :)


End file.
